warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baro Ki'Teer/@comment-207.218.185.194-20150807180010/@comment-207.218.185.194-20150810132734
(Original Poster) It's not so much that people "...don't know how to farm prime items in order to buy what they want from baro." as much as it is that some people cannot make time to log in every single time he shows up. I, myself, am 33 with a wife and 3 kids. There are times I just cannot log in every time he comes around whether it be a family outting, a vacation, kids birthdays, doctor visits etc...any number of real life situations that can arise. That was the reasoning behind my suggestion that it would be a neat idea to allow him to sell the previous rotations item selection for a few hours before refreshing his inventory with the new rotation. I understand that you want your shinies right then and there. Everyone does. Even me. I doubt they'll implement it for a number of reasons: 1 - The game is free to play, in order to continue to have a steady influx of money to maintain the server, pay their paychecks etc, they need a player base. If you missed out on something one week, it isn't likely that you'll just up and quit the game because of it. 2 - The faster you reach "end game content" the faster you'll quit playing the game due to there being less and less challenging content for you to play. This is why WoW and every other MMO continue to put out expansions, raise level caps, create tougher enemies etc. If they give every access to every item in the game all at once...it lessens the feel of working towards your end goals, which, makes players quit faster. 3 - At the end of the day, when it all comes down to it, DE is a business. They have investors, marketing, code writers, designers etc that all make a paycheck. Companies are in the business of making money. The longer they draw out content, the longer they'll have a player base, even if some players get all angry or frustrated because they missed out on something, in the end, they'll still have a fan base as long as they don't break the game mechanically. Which brings me to my next point: People were getting all angry when Red Text mentioned letting the players choose what they wanted to be released next. There are quite a number of reasons why people should have immediately understood why that couldn't have happened. 1 - People are ALWAYS going to ask for something to break the game. Prime Serration, for example, or "I push this button once and the game explodes from all of my awesome glory and showers me in riches and fat loots." 2 - Asking for a new, non-existant item - it takes time to develop said item, plus factoring in testing to ensure it doesn't allow aforementioned "1" stated above. 3 - They already released a statement that console item rotation will eventually be completely different than what PC gamers received...and then released a statement saying that it has been postponed. Leaving you with the only reasonable and logical conclusion that it would have remained in line with the previous PC item listing. Anyway...those are just my two pennies...or 500 pennies give or take. It's a game. Play it, enjoy it, don't take things too seriously and you'll have a much more pleasant gaming experience. Game on. :)